A World Without Danger
by Ideas265
Summary: Crush down all your fears. They don't understand. Eliminate those who contradict. Make enemies, seek friends./As long as one person still remembers me, then all the suffering I went through was worth it to the end.


I haven't been around lately. I've been busy planning out the Canadian Who movie. Now, I don't know if I can write it or not. A trailer and a movie are two completely different writes. Please, understand that. I...I wanted to share a random one shot of sorts to the Hetalia fans. It's depressing, to say the least. I just...I don't want you guys to think I quit writing fanfics. I still write fanfics and I love to write them. It's just that, I can't write the Canadian Who movie right now and it's taking time away for me to write more fanfics for you guys. Besides, if I write the movie now, it won't be as good unless I actually feel motivated to write it. In short, I'm postponing the movie. How long? Who knows.

* * *

><p><em>Crush down all your fears.<br>They don't understand.  
>Eliminate those who contradict.<br>Make enemies, seek friends._

A poem, a haiku, a little saying that I told little Germany as I held him tightly in my arms. He was too young, too _innocent_, to understand my words. His bright blue eyes glanced at mine. He wanted to speak; he wanted to gain my approval. No. I brought him inside a cathedral. The ceiling was high up in the sky, closed around like walls were a circle of windows. The last dip of sun made all the difference.

The cathedral grew dark, making little Germany frightened. I gave him a hug. It's been so long since we've been this close. I…I was busy a lot. I couldn't bring little Germany along, exactly. He was too young to train an army, and too innocent to know, I mean, to _feel _the wrath of war, the wrath that clings onto every nation left standing. This was my world. He didn't need to understand it yet.

* * *

><p>"Austria, would you play a song for <em>moi?<em>" France asked, pulling up his sleeves. Austria didn't say a word, but he sat down on the piano bench. Flexing his fingers, he played a soft melody. He closed his eyes, letting the notes move his fingers. Pouring himself a glass of red wine, France sat next to Austria, his back towards the pianist. "You know, it's been so long since the world has been at peace. Frankly, it feels like a dream to me."

Austria opened his eyes, finishing the song with its final note. Tugging his collar, Austria slipped a piano sheet in front of him and played another song. It had a nice melody, there was technique in the creation, and it had this energy that France wasn't expecting. But, it still sounded classical. "It sounds nice, Austria. What do you call it?"

"_Austria._"

"Oh, of course," France laughed. "Only you would think that."

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time it happened, but it did make Austria interested in Prussia, just a little bit. After giving in, Prussia finally sat down on Austria's piano bench. Pressing a key electrified the Prussian with passion. Looking around, he played some notes at random before he could play a little song, <em>Mary Had a Little Lamb. <em>Austria watched from behind the door.

Creepy as it may seem, it didn't feel right to intrude Prussia while he was exploring the vast world of music, simple as it was. After a little while, Prussia got up.

"That rumors were true," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"It seems like we're partners in this war," America shouted, putting his guns left and right. To his back, Russia did the same.<p>

"_Da_. Peace never lasted long, did it?" The enemies were closing in. Both nations were out of ammo, out of men, and out of breath. "I choose not to die, but to survive another day."

"You and me both, bro." It was hard for the two to believe that they were allies in this battle, but, it was even harder to understand why the other nations were fighting against them. "What do we do? We can't take out all of Germany's men."

For once, Russia looked like an old, weak man. His arm sagged and he dropped his guns. He pulled his scarf closer to himself, catching the fading warmth it had left. "Surrender is not an option, _da_?"

America nodded. Down to the five remaining bullets in both of his guns, America took aim and fired the shot that pierced the world.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Maybe all my suffering and pain was worth it. I am no longer a nation. I am stripped of my pride and land. No one will remember me. At least, with the time I had, I spent it with them. Germany, I…I don't want it to end like this. I don't want you to forget the things I taught you. I don't want you to grow up, believing you were an only child. Please…please…don't forget me._

_ Austria…you gave me strength. You were like a brother to me before Germany came into my life. I was jealous. I was jealous of your talents. I was jealous of all the things you had. I left a music sheet inside your piano. When you look at it, you'll remember me. Play that song. Play that song you've always played. In my last hours, that's what my ears want to hear most now._

_ Canada…I don't know you are. I know that you're America's brother/neighbor/relative/France's little brother. You were a forgotten nation. I wished…I wished I could've talked to you. Right now, knowing that no one will know that I exist, it makes me…it makes me feel the pain you've dealt with when the others forgot your existence. We might've been friends. We might've been allies. I'm sorry._

_ To the other nations, I leave no goodbyes for you._

_ I am…sad, but I'm happy. I've always seen the sun as yellow. Why can't we see a world without danger?_

_My dearest and last goodbyes,  
>Prussia<em>

* * *

><p>In a world without danger, things seemed to get a little brighter. There is a certain grave that Germany still pays respect to. He doesn't know why, but he sees Austria there too.<p>

"Why are you here?"

"To pay my respect, I guess." Austria bent down and placed a little flag on the grave. "My best friend still needs me."

* * *

><p>~ Paying My Respect ~<br>~ And ~  
>~ You Raise Me Up ~<p>

I always feel this tug in my chest when I visit this grave. It's located behind a rundown church, and all sorts of plants and ivy cloak it from public eyes. I can't read the name. I don't feel alone when I'm standing in front of this grave. I sense someone is next to me, but there's no one there. Why does this happen?

I feel so calm when I stand here. I see these past memories get to me. They're so blurry, I can't catch the faces. I see this red-eyed individual in each of them. Who is he? Is he the keeper of this grave? I feel…_crestfallen. _How did he die? Why did he die? Was he a nation? These thoughts cloud my head.

While I stand there, I hear this voice out in the distance, a voice so full of life and cheer.

"_I'm back! I'm back!"_ There's no one around me, but, I know someone's here with me. I feel…happy. My…My eyes are watering. Why? I look at the grave, but I see a person instead. A red-eyed individual is standing before me. His mouth moves but no sound comes out. I feel…I feel…

He gives me the peace-sign and sits down at his grave, I'm assuming. I see him writing words in the dirt.

_As long as one person still remembers me,  
>then all the suffering I went through<br>was worth it to the end._


End file.
